Tetsu Ushio (manga)
| other_names = Tetsu Trudge | ja_name = | romaji_name = Ushio Tetsu | gender = Male | occupation = Officer | organization = Sector Security | previous_occupation = Hall monitor | school = Domino High School | tournament1 = D1 Grand Prix | result1 = Eliminated | manga deck = | manga_debut = | hide_appearances = true | appears_in_manga = * Yu-Gi-Oh! * Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's | appears_in_books = * Yu-Gi-Oh! Character Guidebook: The Gospel of Truth }} Tetsu Ushio, known as Tetsu Trudge in the English version of Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's, is a character appearing in the Yu-Gi-Oh! and Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's manga. This is the manga incarnation of Tetsu Trudge. In Yu-Gi-Oh!, Ushio was a hall monitor, who enforced many rules and was feared even by teachers. He was corrupt, unwieldy, abusive, and an extortionist who more than often swung his weight around due to his imposing physic and powerful position, racketeering off of both delinquents weaker than him and those whom he considered "victims" of bullying at school. In Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's, he is a member of Sector Security who took part in the D1 Grand Prix. Biography Yu-Gi-Oh! Ushio overheard Jonouchi and Honda talking about bullying and asked what they were saying. Jonouchi told Ushio to keep out of it, but Honda quickly restrained him and forced a smile saying that it was nothing. Ushio said that picking on people is bad and Honda quickly agreed. After Ushio left, Honda warned Jonouchi how dangerous it was to pick a fight with Ushio. Ushio met Yugi and asked him if Honda and Jonouchi were bullying him. Yugi replied that nothing was happening to him. Ushio explains that victims often defend their attackers. He then assigns himself the position of Yugi's bodyguard and thought to himself that he had found himself a good dupe. that he has beaten-up Jonouchi and Honda.]] The next day at school, Ushio beat-up Jonouchi and Honda and brought Yugi to see them beat-up. Yugi tried to explain that he didn't want this to happen. Ushio continued to attack Jonouchi, but Yugi protested, refusing to let Ushio do this to his friends. Ushio joked about Yugi calling them his friends and imposed a bodyguard fee of ¥200,000. For that price, he also allowed Yugi to hit the two of them all he wants. Yugi looked at him in shock, which Ushio interpreted as Yugi not being satisfied until Jonouchi and Honda were beaten up some more and proceeds to attack them again. Yugi stood in his way refusing to let him hurt the two and asked Ushio to hurt him instead. Ushio insisted that he hates picking on people, but proclaimed that his bullying was a warning, showing him what will happen if he doesn't pay up. Jonouchi was shocked by Yugi standing up for them as Ushio beat Yugi. Ushio then left the three of them, warning Yugi if he doesn't pay, he'll hurt him with a knife. .]] That night, Yugi solved the Millennium Puzzle and became possessed by Dark Yugi for the first time. Dark Yugi called out Ushio to meet him at the school during the night. Dark Yugi brought twice the amount of money Ushio had demanded, but insisted that they play a game, Money and Knife, to see who got how much. The game involved using Ushio's knife to jab the banknotes while they are on the player's hand. Ushio played and after a few turns got greedy and rather than risk not winning all the money in the game, he tried to attack Dark Yugi with the knife. However Dark Yugi evaded the attack and inflicted the "Greed, Illusion of Avarice" Penalty Game on Ushio, making him believe he is being showered in money. The next day at school, people saw Ushio playing in leaves and litter, which he believed to be money. Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's .]] Trudge is a member of Sector Security. When Lazar described the kind of people who would be participating in the D1 Grand Prix, a silhouette of him was shown. At the beginning of the D1 Grand Prix, Trudge was seen among the contestants. Trudge managed to reach the second stage of the competition. However, he was defeated by Leo and Luna. This caused his Duel Runner to break, disqualifying him from the tournament. Trudge also Dueled against Admire Derby and lost, with Admire obtaining the Level 8 Star Ticket. ; omake Deck Ushio did not Duel in Yu-Gi-Oh!. In Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's, the only card shown in his Deck was "Montage Dragon". Games Ushio took part in the following games. References Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! (manga) characters Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's (manga) characters